Freshest Meat in Southtown
by Gai
Summary: Yamazaki starts a butcher shop, which just leads to trouble...
1. Yamazaki's meat

This is an idea I had for a story for a while, and I finally decided to write it. Not much to say, really. That's it. But review it when you're done, the smallest remark's appreciated. Five seconds would mean a lot to me, really, just five seconds would be all it takes to let me know that people actually enjoy reading my stuff, so I have a reason to continue writing more.  
  
Freshest Meat in Southtown  
  
It was a seemingly ordinary day in Southtown. The occasional crimespree, a murder here and there, things which one who lived there long enough would grow used to. But as ordinary as it may have seemed, it was a special day for Southtown, for today was the unveiling of Yamazaki's own butcher shop. Terry, hero of Southtown, had decided to go check out the new establishment; partially due to a growing appetite, but more out of suspicion of a criminal like Yamazaki deciding to create an apparantly honest business.  
  
Yamazaki: Hey Terry, I'm glad you decided to stop by!  
  
Terry: This is a nice place you've got here, Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki: Yeah, business is really doing great!  
  
Terry: Well, it looks like you're a pretty good business man.  
  
Yamazaki: Not really, I just wanted to create a nice, honest little place.  
  
Terry: Yeah, but...a butcher shop? Don't you think that's a little outdated?  
  
Yamazaki: Don't you see? This is the return of the butcher shop!  
  
Terry: But if people wanted meat they could just go to the market.  
  
Yamazaki: Why go to the market, waiting to get a frozen peice of meat that's just as cold as the person serving it? At Yamazaki's shop, you receive the freshest meat money can buy, and always with a smile!  
  
Terry: You have a good arguement there.  
  
Yamazaki: I've even thought up a slogan: Come try Yamazaki's meat, best in Southtown!  
  
Terry: And you want people to hear that?  
  
Yamazaki: Of course, that's the point of a slogan. I want lots of people to hear it, that's why I'm going to use the profits I earn to make billboards and television commercials, and before you know it, everyone will be banging on my back door, saying "we want a taste of Yamazaki's meat!"  
  
Terry: You're messed up, you know that?  
  
Yamazaki: Yeah, I was declared legally insane once, but that was seven years ago, I'm sure it wore off or something by now...  
  
Terry: Wore off?  
  
Yamazaki: My mood swings come and go. But I'm pretty sane now, at least I think so.  
  
Terry: .....so you prepare all the meat here yourself?  
  
Yamazaki: That's my favorite part. I always admired butchers for that, being able to slaughter and maime as they like, and getting paid for it!  
  
Terry: You...kill everything yourself? Right here?  
  
Yamazaki: Yeah.  
  
Terry: ...  
  
Yamazaki: I gotta tell ya, Terry, I really love this job. All the murdering and killing, sure, it was nice, but it just wasn't me. But now, for the first time in my life, I'm actually happy.  
  
Customer: Can I have some more ribs?  
  
Yamazaki: Sorry, Terry, but I...have something to do...(heads to the back with an evil grin on his face)  
  
Terry: Man, with guys like him in the world, I really feel sorry for cows...  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
It's just getting started, but I hope you like it so far. I'd appreciate some feedback (preferrably positive, but impartial is also welcome) before I continue though. In the next chapter, I plan to introduce even more Fatal Fury characters, and the story's just going to get weirder, so, uh...read it. But review it first. 


	2. Vegetarians scare me

Yamazaki: Andy! Mai! What would you guys like?  
  
Andy: No thanks, we just came here to look for Terry.  
  
Yamazaki : (sees Terry sitting at a table)  
  
Terry: (is sitting at a table)  
  
Yamazaki: Terry? You're still here?  
  
Terry: I don't have a home.  
  
Yamazaki: Andy, why don't you order something while you're here?  
  
Andy: Sorry, but through my Shiranui training, I have become one with nature, and I can no longer consume the flesh of a fellow creature.  
  
Yamazaki: ....so.....you're saying you'll have...  
  
Andy: I'm a Vegan.  
  
Yamazaki: What, you mean you're some kind of an animal rights activist or something?  
  
Andy: No, Vegans don't eat food that comes from animals.  
  
Woman: Excuse me, I'd like to order some...  
  
Andy: (sees her fur coat) Fur is murder! (does a Hishou Ken on her)  
  
Yamazaki: Andy, don't kill my customers!  
  
Andy: Sorry.  
  
Yamazaki: ...hell, who am I to talk? Just wait until they order.  
  
Andy: Okay. (waits for a man wearing a leather jacket to pay)  
  
Yamazaki: What about you, Mai? Is there anything I can get you?  
  
Mai: A salad would be nice.  
  
Yamazaki: Yeah...heh...but this is a butcher shop...the kind that sells meat.  
  
Mai: I can't eat anything as fattening as meat, I have to watch my beautiful figure.  
  
Yamazaki: Come on, one meal wouldn't hurt... (picks up butcher knife)  
  
Mai: I can't, not if I want Andy to notice me.  
  
Terry: (groans)  
  
Yamazaki: (stares nervously) Heh...you gotta order something. I mean, I've already got my knife...  
  
Mai: I'm sorry.  
  
Yamazaki: ....well....okay...I guess....I guess I'll just go kill something...(heads into the back)  
  
Terry: He's a bit of a workaholic, isn't he... (notices some spare change on the ground) Hey, now I've got enough money to eat today!  
  
Yamazaki: Terry, are you finally ordering something?  
  
Terry: Sure, what's on the menu?  
  
Yamazaki: Today we're offering the Daimon special...  
  
Terry: Special, huh? That sounds good!  
  
Yamazaki: Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. (heads to the back room)  
  
Terry: (hears screams from the back) Is that gonna take long?  
  
Yamazaki: (comes back out with arms covered in blood) Heh, we've got a real live one here... (goes back into the other room)  
  
Terry: Huh. Wonder what that means.  
  
*End Of Chapter 2*  
  
Poor Terry, Street fighting just doesn't pay what it used to.  
  
I'm also sorry to any Vegan readers who I might have offended if they think I implied that they run around like those people who throw paint on fur coats, I just thought it would be funny seeing Andy as one of those radical animal rights activists. But I have a bad sense of humor anyway.  
  
So what's going to happen next at Yamazaki's place? I already know, but I haven't written it out yet. You'll just have to wait until next part. Though reviews usually make me work faster. 


	3. I can't come up with a clever title

Yamazaki: How is it, Terry?  
  
Terry: Good, though it has a bit too much fat.  
  
Yamazaki: Yeah, he was, wasn't he...  
  
Terry: What?  
  
Yamazaki: Nothing.  
  
Billy Kane: (speaking in stereotypical British accent) 'ey, I got another delivery 'ere!  
  
Yamazaki: Let's see what you've got.  
  
Billy: (shows Yamazaki a bloody body bag)This one's premium cut, 'ard as 'ell to take down, bloody son of a bitch jus' didn't want 'a die.  
  
Yamazaki: (opens bag enough to see inside) ...Yes. This is nice. He'll last a while.  
  
Terry: Hey Billy, I didn't know you were into livestock.  
  
Billy: Terry? Well, uh, yeah, I been in livestock all my life.  
  
Terry: You work for Geese.  
  
Billy: ...right. Y'see I run this 'ere farm during my free time.  
  
Terry: You have a farm?  
  
Billy: Yeah, I inherited it from me father.  
  
Terry: I thought you were from England.  
  
Billy: I'm from New England.  
  
Terry: Oh (goes back to eating)  
  
Billy: Damn nosy Yank...  
  
Yamazaki: So how much do you want?  
  
Billy: Forty pounds.  
  
Yamazaki: I told you I ain't paying in British currency.  
  
Terry: What? Not even a bloody quid?  
  
Yamazaki: No!  
  
Billy: I got no use for Yankee money!  
  
Yamazaki: Then get outta here! That one's not even alive!  
  
Billy: (begins to leave) Stinkin' no good git, I've a right mind ta...  
  
Terry: You shouldn't have kicked him out like that, Yamazaki, he might be part of a farmer's union.  
  
Yamazaki: Damn, you're a fu....Geese!  
  
Geese: (comes in) Yamazaki, this is quite a nice place you have.  
  
Yamazaki: What the hell do you want?  
  
Geese: THIS.  
  
Yamazaki: It ain't for sale!  
  
Geese: Hm. Hm hm...heh heh...hah hah hah! You don't have a choice! When Geese Howard wants something, he gets it!  
  
*The End*  
  
....on second thought, that's a bad way to end the story, so I'll try to write up one more chapter.  
  
I don't know what you people want from me though about having Yamazaki speak more 'street'. What else am I supposed to do, have him talk about his 'hizzle fischizzle'? 


	4. You saw this coming

Yamazaki: Why the hell do you want my butcher shop?  
  
Geese: The profit that this business is making interests me, but it's mostly because I like making other people unhappy when they have something I don't.  
  
Terry: (looks up from his meal) It's true, he killed my dad just because he didn't have one (goes back to eating)  
  
Yamazaki: ....if you take it from me, can I still work here as an employee?  
  
Geese: Hmmm...no, I'll just end up demolishing this place when I get bored with it after a few weeks.  
  
Yamazaki: This is bullshit! You bastards can't do this to me!  
  
Geese: With my money, I can do anything! And you can't even touch me! Bwa hah hah!  
  
Terry: Unless you hold a tournament and challenge the winner.  
  
Geese: Yes, I learned from that mistake. That, and fighting in a really high building against people who have a vendetta against me.  
  
Blue Mary: (enters) Hold it right there, Yamazaki!  
  
Yamazaki: Mary, what are you doing here?  
  
Blue Mary: I'm a worker for the ISDA.  
  
Yamazaki: IDSA? Is that some meat agency?  
  
Blue Mary: They sent me to check out your business to see that you met ISDA standards.  
  
Terry: Mary, why are you working for the ISDA?  
  
Blue Mary: ...I lost my job after I smoked a bag of evidence.  
  
Yamazaki: Well you can see that the building's clean, so I guess you can just-  
  
Blue Mary: I need to do a thorough inspection before I can go.  
  
Yamazaki: Wait...you...you don't have to do that...I run a nice, honest little place here...  
  
Blue Mary: I'll have to see that for myself. Now let me-  
  
Joe Higashi: (comes running out from the back, bruised, beaten, and covered in blood) This guy's crazy, I'm getting out of here!  
  
Terry: ...  
  
Blue Mary: ...  
  
Geese: ...  
  
Customers: ...  
  
Yamazaki: ...ah, shit...  
  
Geese: .....maybe I'd better go...  
  
Terry: Now I remember where I heard that name! Goro! Goro Daimon!  
  
Blue Mary: This is so gross...  
  
Krauser: Hmm...the rarest meat of all, the flesh of man...(continues eating)  
  
Yamazaki: Uh.....I......all I can say is....You bastards will never take me alive! (dashes out the door while laughing maniacally)  
  
Terry: So, Mary... (still eating, not wanting to waste a meal) ...do you want to go do something later, maybe get something to eat?)  
  
Blue Mary: Somehow, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again...  
  
*The End*  
  
You probably saw this coming since the first chapter, hell, the title probably gave it away. Yamazaki's the man, so I loved writing this, and I'd like to give thanks to everyone who bothered to give their comments on it (or will, just because the story's over doesn't mean I don't appreciate feedback, maybe it'll provide motivation for others). 


End file.
